Talk:New-U Station
I don't think the fee for resetting skill points is as mentioned in the article.... I'm sure I encountered much lower costs when resetting skill points... or maybe I was hallucinating. --HybridDragoness 10:41, December 7, 2009 (UTC) : Feel free to flesh out the page, it can use more info and a picture or too :D Really wish I had access to the PC version to get screenshots DLanyon 20:34, December 7, 2009 (UTC) If money = 0 I heard that if you die and you have no money, the New-U station takes nothing and says "We here at Hyperion value your existence. Please enjoy this complimentary revive. We hope you enjoy the NEW-U." Dark Reality 23:19, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :The cost of reviving is 10% of your cash. 10% of 0 is 0. You get the normal message you usually get when reviving, but it does not list a cost for the New-U, since there is none. 00:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :: Two things. First, the article says 7%. Second, the quote I posted was posted at another site and confirmed by somebody else. This should be able to be proven with screenshots. I'd do it if I cared more, but to be honest, I really don't. Maybe someone more passionate about the specifics of this game can do it? Dark Reality 00:28, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::7% of 0 is still 0. Second, I'll do it. Gimme half an hour, tops. 00:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Money glitch I found a money related glitch; if you get a large enough amount of money (you can tell by the fact that the first digit of your money will continuously spin while the others show up as a number other than 999999); if you die while your money is like this, your reconstruction fee will be -2,147,483,650 and your money will be set to 0. If you look at your challenges then, all four money-related challenges (Pocket Change through How Much For The Planet?) will not be completed, regardless of whether or not you had completed them before. The amount of money you have earned in total will be -2,147.483,650. Re-earning enough money will allow you to recomplete the challenges and earn the XP again however. 02:39, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :True, although a slightly different amount for me. It's not in the pic, but I was left with 0 cash.--Mensahero 17:12, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :Numbers flipping to negative when they're too large is a limitation of any computer program (you can only assign so many bits to keep track of those numbers, eventually you run out of space), and since Gearbox didn't put a limit to how much money you can have, that number eventually flips, resulting in negative quantities. The game seems to resolve negative money by reseting your money back to zero when you respawn, but resetting your money related challenges is definitely a glitch. 11:13, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Discrimination Is it ever explained in the game why enemies don't use the New-U station? Obviously you'd never get anywhere if nobody ever died. But there are bosses in the game which inexplicably have to be fought multiple times... did they use a New-U station that took a long time to revive them? LeonKowalski 05:13, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :a few random thoughts... *on one hand, it's expensive. mayhap the common baddies can't afford to pay hyperion to store their dna. the bosses keep all their loot and use it to pay for their own reconstruction. *on the other hand, we are fighting the same (skinned) baddies over and over (and overandoverandoverandover) again. anyone ever think that they are the same few dozen bad guys and they just keep reconstructing themselves each time you cap one of them? 07:07, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :: Or it could be that the New-U stations are not cannon to the story and only exist in gameplay. After all, characters killed of in cutsences do not come back.S.T. Hedgehog (talk) 21:04, October 20, 2012 (UTC) :::: No, they're canon; Handsome Jack gives you a quest to kill yourself at one point, and begins talking about your payment while you're in the process of falling. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 02:10, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Anthony Burch said the following on the Mr. Torgue IAMA on Reddit: "Regarding the New-U thing: that's my fault, but not for the reasons you'd expect. I sincerely believe that if I hadn't added any dialog to the New-U stations (the snarky lines from the Hyperion female voice), then the New-U's wouldn't have felt like an in-world technology -- they would have felt like a meta aspect of the game. When Aeris dies, you spend, like, a second wondering why Cloud doesn't just use a Phoenix Down on her and then you say "screw it" and move on, because nobody in the story acknowledges that Phoenix Downs even exist and you're pretty sure they're just a gameplay mechanic. If I hadn't added dialog to the New-U stations, I think you-know-who's death would have functioned in much the same way." --Evil4Zerggin (talk) 02:40, December 5, 2012 (UTC) Didn't someone find several unused lines in Borderlands 2 about the New-U Stations that seem to put a loose patch on this plot hole? I think in the beginning of the game, Angel was supposed to mention that she registered your DNA for New-U without Jack's knowledge. There were more lines throughout the story as the circumstances between the character and Hyperion change, but those would be really big spoilers. Tv4375 (talk) 22:20, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Roland didn't have his DNA registered? Drmaxman 22:29, January 26, 2013 (UTC) Axman Yeah, okay, they're not canon. In the new DLC literally the first quote I heard it make was "Warning: This New-U station is NOT canon!" Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 21:02, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Fast Travel So I've heard all the comments about the New-U stations not being canon. I might have even bought that, if it weren't for the fact that Fast Travel stations ARE canon. The main story mission "Bright Lights, Flying City" ends with a big fight out trying to restablish a Fast Travel link with Sanctuary. Honestly, how hard could it possibly be for someone like Tannis to tweak a Fast Travel station to create a copy of a recently deceased person from their last digitization? Unless you are naive enough to believe that a Hyperion Fast Travel station would respect your privacy and erase your digitization data after each use. So all those New-U plot holes, still valid. Plus a few more. Such as 'Why doesn't Hyperion just Fast Travel a couple constructors directly into Sanctuary?'. Or, why do you need to visit a Fast Travel station before you can travel to it again; aren't they all on the same network? On the other hand, New-U stations would certainly go a long way to explain the psycho/midget/goliath population. Pandora is a rough place. After a couple hundred xeroxes, anything is bound to have a couple mistakes. -Cevgar (talk) 15:35, April 12, 2014 (UTC) You have to understand it from a publishers point of view. Any inconsistency in a Sci-Fi plot is Star Trekkies all over again. The reason they say "not canon" is just to stop that crap before it starts, with the unintended effect of second guessing that. Basically, my opinion is that they don't want any headaches and made a disclosure statement. They historically do not take themselves seriously and probably don't want to answer tons of questions that lead down a hole in theories. 16:31, April 12, 2014 (UTC) To clarify, Cevgar: The New-U stations are not canon. This has been confirmed by the devs. It's not a matter of some people believing that they're not canon, it's a matter of them having been confirmed as such by the devs. Snowskeeper Yes, that is who I mean above when I say "they" (the devs). 18:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC)